darklordfandomcom-20200214-history
Illarion Shinoyami
|alias=Niko Griffith Demon of Water |title=Dark Lord |blessing= |species=Demon Angel |kind= |gender=Male |age=19 20 21 |birthday=May 23rd |handedness=Right |height=5'5" |weight=115 lbs |blood type=O |hair=Red Light Blue Brown |eyes= |Purple }} Red Black Green |aura=Blue Black |soul=Red |attribute=Water Weapon Dimension |meta power= |soul weapon=Darkvayne |affiliation= Warriors |previous affiliation= |occupation=Mage Knight Dark Lord's Captain Warriors' Grand Commander |previous occupation= |workplace= |previous workplace= |team=Team IKAA |previous team= |country=Unoik Kingdom |previous country= |insignia location=Right Shoulder |status=Alive |family=See Details |spirit=Kore |mage= |manga debut= |inspiration= |creator=Jay Pryslack }} Illarion Shinoyami is the captain of the Unoik Kingdom's Dark Lord squad of the Mage Knights and is the husband of Kore Shinoyami. Appearance Clothing Gallery Illarion's full appearance }} Personality Relatives History Battle Prowess *Water Magic: Illarion uses this magic attribute to manipulate the element of water. **Blade Cloak: **Water's Will: **Bubble Pierce: **Bubble Prison: *Ice Magic: Illarion gained this attribute after Kore transferred it to him. He uses this magic attribute to generate and manipulate ice. *Spirit Magic: Illarion uses this form of magic to summon a spirit that can assist him in battle. He uses this magic to summon Kore the ice spirit. *Recovery Magic: Illarion uses this form of magic for recovery purposes. *Magequip: Illarion can use this magic to swap out equipment and/or clothing. He can also create equipment and/or clothing. *Forbidden Magic: Illarion uses this form of magic to cast spells that draw power from Hell. **'Unnamed Resurrection Spell': *Darkvayne: Illarion's Soul Weapon is capable of changing between three different forms. **'Blade Form': Darkvayne's first form is a shortsword. **'Dual Blades Form': Darkvayne's second form is two swords. **'Zweihänder Form': Darkvayne's third form is a Zweihänder. **Blade Cloak: Illarion covers the blade of his sword with either Water or Ice Magic and performs a slash attack. *'Water Demon God Mark': This mark allows Illarion to use Water Demon God Magic and the Demon God Scythe. This was bestowed to him by the former god Karna. **Demon God Scythe: Illarion can use Karna's scythe, due to his Water Demon God Mark. **Water Demon God Magic: Illarion can use this magic due to Karna giving him his Water Demon God Mark. Illarion can use this magic to kill demons easier, being a variation of Water Demon Slayer Magic. ***Water Demon God's Bellow: ***Water Demon God's Fist: *Dimension Blade Ryoko: This magic infused blade allows Illarion to use Dimension Magic. **Dimension Magic: Illarion can utilize this magic to create portals between dimensions. ***Dimension Slash: Illarion slashes his sword while activating his Dimension Magic, creating an inter-dimensional portal. ***Dimension Create: Illarion created a dimension with this spell, allowing him to escape to it at any time. He can also bring others to his dimension. *Water Stone: Illarion uses this magic stone to increase his Water Magic's strength. Abilities *'Immense Strength': Illarion possesses a high level of physical strength, able to punch holes in rock walls with no injury to himself. *'Enhanced Durability': Illarion possesses a high durability, as seen when he is able to keep standing up despite receiving numerous attacks from Alloy. *'Hypersonic Speed': Illarion is able to move so fast that it looks like he's teleporting. He is extremely fast to the point where he can appear suddenly behind opponents without warning. *'Magic Sensing': Illarion possesses the ability to sense magic within living creatures and inanimate objects. *'Immense Magic Power': Illarion possesses an immense amount of magic power. Alloy states that his power is overwhelming and that it is like a "refined blade". Skillset *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': *'Master Swordsmanship': Illarion is a powerful master swordsman, as shown when he overpowers both Edward and Lucia with his swordsmanship. He is incredibly adept to the point he can dual wield as well. *'Scythe Proficiency': Illarion learned to wield a scythe after gaining his Water Demon God Mark from Karna. Power Level Illarion's power level increases in stages as the story progresses and is increased further whenever he transforms. Demon Form Illarion can transform into his Demon Form, his Demon Mark above and below his right eye, and his eyes change to black. After transforming, his aura becomes malicious and very demonic. *Water Demon Slayer Magic: Illarion can slay demons with this magic. Illarion is able to consume water to boost his magic and mana. **Water Demon's Slash: **Water Demon's Rage: **Water Demon's Fist: *Demon Magic: As a Demon, Illarion can use darkness to regenerate, create wings of darkness and generate and manipulate black flames. *'Black Flames': *Darkness Magic: **Blade Cloak: **Dark End: **Dark Hand: *Demon Light Magic: *'Berserk Demon Form': After covering his body with darkness to a certain point, he loses control and goes berserk. **Dark Aura: **Shin no Jigoku: As Niko Fusions Battles & Events Trivia *Illarion's family name is composed of and . Initial Concepts References Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Dark Lord Members Category:Main Characters